Pureblood's Pact
by Lady-Halina-Malfoy
Summary: Shattered, betrayed, lonely, and depressed Halina Milan tries to make herself a new life. Her whole world is shaken when she dicovers that her new husband Draco Malfoy no longer wants her, if he did in the first place. What happens when the least likely o
1. Chapter 1 Memories and Tears

Halina shivered under the thick fleece blanket. So far she had not been enjoying marriage. She moved restlessly, thanking some god that Draco was gone right now. She was worn out and he never cared. He still made her get up and cook, meaning she would also have to clean. She looked at their only wedding picture and felt the corners of her eyes well with moisture. She looked so distant. Draco had refused to be photographed. Halina had begged; she wanted at least one picture to show her children. The only one she had gotten was of her. It was a pretty picture, and Draco had decided to carry one on him to show her off.

She exhaled deeply. Why had her father made that pureblood's pact? She rolled around restlessly again, smoothed the cover, and then lay breathing softly.

August 31, Halina's 17th birthday.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Halina, Happy Birthday to you," chanted all her friends.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish Lina," said Fred Weasley playfully. Halina smiled and closed her eyes. "I never want to be alone," she wished silently. She pursed her lips and puffed air out over the cake. The fiery tips went up in a cloud of white smoke. Everyone clapped.

"Ok Lina, cut the cake," said Remus happily. Halina giggled merrily and with the wave of her hand the cake was divided and on plates. Remus chuckled.

"Not exactly what I meant," he said.

"Well while we eat cake, open your presents," said Ginny. Halina nodded eagerly and tore into the nearest one. She opened present after present. Books, a new cauldron, mater potions set, a new dress robe, and the last thing a small wooden box.

"It's locked," she announced seeming perplexed.

"Oh yes. That was left to Dumbledore, who left it to me. The key is around your neck. It was your fathers," said Remus. Halina grinned and pulled the key off her neck. Her Father had given it to her after she was born. The room was hushed all eyes fixed intently on Halina. She pushed the key into the lock easily, and turned.

The lid popped open immediately and Halina saw a pile of Jewels. All but an emerald pendant had her mother's name engraved on them. The Emerald had her name. She showed everyone. Necklace after Necklace was passed around. Only when the box was empty did she notice that there was another compartment.

"Hey there's a hidden compartment," said Halina pulling the small brass ring. The wood lifted revealing an envelope marked Rahalina Lily Milan. She opened it curiously.

"Read it," urged Ginny.

"This is a Pureblood's Pact among the families Malfoy and Milan. It is arranged that on the occurrence of Draconius Lucius Malfoy's and Rahalina Lily Milan's coming of age they shall be married. To continue these noble lines of Pureblood they will become one. As avowed both parties agree. Salina Amelia Milan/Covinhough Devlin Henry Milan

Narcissia Gabrielle Malfoy/Black Lucius Kane Malfoy

Halina let the paper flutter to the floor. She could feel the color draining from her. _Draco Malfoy_? She felt clammy and sick. Irony was harshly apparent. "Halina," said Hermione tentatively. Halina pushed herself up off the chair.

"Be careful what you wish for," she said in a muted panicky voice. Before anyone could reply Halina fainted.

Halina heard the slam of the door echo through the large old manor. She thought about pretending to be asleep, but knew he would wake her anyway. He wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow. She thrust the covers off and went to welcome him. Halfway down the long hall she glimpsed him. He was a Malfoy alright, but it wasn't Draco. Lucius was out of prison.

"Where is my wife," he requested.

"Lucius, Narcissia has been dead for two months," replied Halina quietly.

"What? Who killed her," he snarled.

"She killed herself," said Halina gently. "I am sorry for your loss. I could make you some tea and something to eat."

"I don't care that she's dead. I just need…," he paused and looked her over menacingly, "_A woman_," he finished running toward her. Halina screamed and tried to run. Lucius had been working out in prison. He had become swift and well-built. Now his sweet little Daughter-in-law was easy prey. He grabbed her from behind and dragged her into his old room. As he threw her on the bed, he saw the blue energy emitting from her hands.

Thinking quickly Lucius grabbed them and tied them to the posts of his bed. He ran to his store of potions under the closet floor and grabbed the one he needed. The Draining potion. He pressed the vial to her lips and forced the liquid down her throat. Her arched back fell instantaneously and her whole body went limp. Her eyes were still opened, an insignificant hinder. It was supposed to make her slumber. Ah, well she was too frail to do anything, and perhaps it would be more arousing if those attractive emerald eyes were open.

He freed her hands and smirked. Her eyes filled with alarm. "Oh come now it won't be so appalling gorgeous. You know you really are too attractive for your own good, love. You may even enjoy it," he said undressing her. Halina couldn't budge. Not even her mouth. Just her eyes. Lucius had now moved to undressing himself. She saw Draco enter looking as though nothing was wrong. Then Halina realized nothing was wrong. She was dreaming.

It had been Draco home all along, and when she heard the door it was him. She sat up and gasped. She was fully dressed and in her bed. She saw Draco sitting at the end of it taking off his shoes. He looked at her oddly and said "What the hell is up with you?" She couldn't help it; she threw herself into Draco's arms. He looked at her raising an eyebrow. "I thought you said no sex," he replied rubbing her bare shoulder.

"I'm just so glad it was you," she said burring her face in his shoulder.

"Who else would it be? I got home early that's all. You know I worry about leaving you alone now," he said.

"I am fine just… a bad dream. Are you hungry," she asked.

"Starving, did you eat yet," he asked.

"No I was waiting for you," replied Halina.

"Well get going then. And Halina," he said just as she began to walk out the door.

"Yes Draco," she asked.

"Don't forget the honey in my tea this time," he replied. Halina nodded and left to go make the meal. Downstairs she began crying as she made the roast chicken, whole red potatoes, and Green beans. She also made some biscuits. She wanted Draco to love her. She wanted to love Draco.

An hour later Halina called Draco down to eat. He came ambling in looking striking as usual. She smiled dutifully. "How was business Draco," she asked serving him his meal.

"Better than last time, nearly a million. You made my favorite," he replied.

"Good to hear. And of course I made your favorite, you deserve it," said Halina.

"And you put honey in my tea. You're getting better," he said judgmentally. Halina stiffened. She realized that she had never been good enough for Draco Malfoy, and never would be. Tears feel into her plate rapidly. She needed to stop caring; Draco sure didn't. She couldn't; she wanted to love him so much and she wanted to be loved back. She set her fork down.

"Draco why don't you love me," she asked powerless to tolerate it any longer.

"Because our marriage was strictly business. I don't have to love you Halina. I just don't want you. My father made a stupid mistake, and so did yours. You are good to me because you want it to work, I don't. I don't want children, I don't want love, and I don't want you. Just understand that Halina. I want you to hate me. I want you to leave me," he said unsympathetically.

Halina began to cry harder. Draco just shook his head. "You see Halina? You're so whiney. You don't love me either. You never kiss me or have sex with me. Just go. Go live with your pal Mudblood," he recommend. She got up and grabbed her cloak. She was about to Disappearate, when Draco said. "Do you mind if I have a girlfriend?"

She sobbed then choked. She just shook her head and Disappearated. Hermione was sitting with Harry, Ron, and Ginny by the fire. Hermione was the first to rush to her.

"God Halina you look like Hell. What happened," she asked.

"Draco kicked me out. I'll only need to be here for the night. I have another house that was Snape's. He left it to me. I just need to get my things in," said Halina much more serenely than she felt.

"Honey you can stay as long as you need," said Hermione.

"Will you guys come and get my things with me tomorrow," she asked.

"Of course we will," said Ginny and all the others nodded in agreement.

"Go get some sleep in the Spare room," said Hermione gently.

"I'll bring you up some tea," said Ginny dashing into the kitchen.

Halina went to the room and gulped the tea that Ginny had made her. She arranged herself on the bed, and was nearly immediately asleep. She did not dream, she was too upset.


	2. Chapter 2 Lucius After All

That morning she rose at 8:00. She went downstairs to see everyone else fully dressed and feed. "Hungry," asked Harry.

"Not particularly," she answered.

"Ready to go then," asked Ron.

"Yes, and thanks so much," she said appreciatively.

"No worries Lina," they replied.

As they stood outside the manor, Halina shivered. She was nervous. Draco answered promptly and ushered them in.

"I packed all your things. Do you need any money," he asked.

Halina shook her head, too frightened to open her mouth. She began to cry silent tears. He looked so handsome. Just then a blonde girl walked out of the kitchen.

"Draco honey how do you like your bacon," she asked.

"Not now Elle," said Draco.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you had friends," said Elle. Halina's appearance went from remorseful to wounded.Harry strode forward and began to transfer crates. Ginny shot Draco a dirty look.

"You know Malfoy you're not as stupid as you look. You're more stupid. Halina is a damn fine girl and if you want to give her up for some blonde bacon cooking bimbo, you sir are an idiot. Good day," said Hermione.

Halina pulled up the hood on her cloak. "Goodbye Draconius Lucius Malfoy," she said and with that she was gone.

Halina arrived at the dusty mal-used house. It was in dire need of cleaning.

"We'll stay and help you clean if you want Red," said Hermione.

"No thanks. I want to get through this by myself. See you soon. Oh and as soon as I get things in order expect invites to dinner," said Halina.

They nodded and left. Halina got to work. It was horrid. Severus had left many things that were of no use. She simply threw them out. By 10:00pm she had made the hose spotless from top to bottom. She ate salad, not really being hungry. At least this way she didn't have to cook so much. After this she took a lengthy warm bath, refilling the water 3 times. She set up her bed, and put the silky emerald sheets on it. It felt superior to glide in-between them and relax. She thought about how she would set up furniture tomorrow. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

That morning Halina rose early. She decided on going to Sam's market for fruits. She smiled remembering how Severus had always given her money in order to get sweets from this market. She liked Sam and often felt he was a wizard. Today Sam greeted her warmly and gave her the best fruits he had. She paid him extra just like usual.

"My, my young lady; haven't you just become the most beautiful thing," said Sam as she was checking out.

"Apparently not beautiful enough," she mumbled. He had not heard.

"That'll be twelve pounds my dear," said Sam bagging her things. She had also decided on milk, bread, cheese, and assorted meats. Without being able to help herself; she had purchased a whole chicken, red potatoes, and fresh green beans, with biscuit supplies. She counted out fourteen pounds and said goodbye to Sam. On the way home an impractical muggle boy had asked her for her phone number. Halina held up her left hand to show the small diamond. He said no more, but walked away with his hands in his pockets. She unlocked the door then relocked it when she was safely inside. She began to put things away, putting cooling spells on the meats and cheese.

Halina dolefully cut up some fruit, and sat to eat. She loved Strawberries and cantaloupe. Severus had always loved this dish when she made it. He had taught her to eat very lightly, and she was not big on greasy foods. Though the occasional bacon platter was nice. Thinking of bacon reminded her of Elle; Draco's new girlfriend. Had he been seeing her before the separation? Probably; this thought made Halina's stomach stir. She should have just given him the sex. He would have let her stay then.

She was brought back to life by a sharp hasty knock on the door. "Coming," she called. "Who is it," she asked.

"Lina baby, I know you hate me and I know that you never want to see me again, but oh god Halina I miss you so much. Just let me see you just…" Halina cut him off by opening the door.

"I miss you too father," she said looking him over. His hair had become a long dark curtain of black in the last two years. It was silky and shimmering, not at all limp and oily as before. She hugged him promptly and took him inside. He stared at the naked room and looked to her.

"Do you need some help? Money? Anything," he asked.

"No father. Well maybe some help with the furnishings. Would you like some breakfast," she asked.

"Sounds nice," he lifted her face "Don't think you weren't good enough for that boy. You were too good. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on, and if he can't see that, it's his loss," finished Snape. Halina began to cry and Snape took her into his embrace like he used to when she was little. She got hold of herself rather hurriedly and led Snape in for some breakfast. They ate in mostly silence and after breakfast they began to set up the kitchen. She noticed that Draco had given her his table. It was so great and magnificent it barely fit in the tiny kitchen.

Halina decided to paint this room a burgundy color. The living room was a quaint blue and it fit nicely with the pretty blue chairs and sofa Draco had given her. Her bedroom was painted to match the emerald sheets. She had deep mahogany wood in every room. When they were done with this it was nearly six.

"Father you can stay if you like," she offered.

"Being back in your life is enough for me. I'll visit soon baby," he said pecking her on the cheek. He Disappearated.

Halina went to start on her small dinner. She went to get dressed, a silly and dutiful gesture she knew but none the less. No sooner had she got her nice white dress and robes on then there came a knock on the door. "Coming," she said walking down the corridor. Without thinking and in her troubled state she opened the door. She saw this to be a silly thing to do. It was a death eater and a rather nasty looking fellow too. She wasn't scared more than she was annoyed.

"What is it that you have decided to grace me with your presence Dolohov," she snapped rather than asked. He smiled roguishly.

"So you have not heard," he notified her leaning in the door frame.

"It appears that I am out of the loop," she informed him curtly.

"What with your little visit from Daddy I figured you would know is all," he said smiling as sensually as he could. She winced.

"Are you going to tell me what exactly you are here for, or try and fail miserably to make me attracted to you," she asked shrewdly.

He laughed and grinned. "Come now. After all it is you who has a reputation for Azkaban Prison brakes. Or was Sirius Black just a rumor," he asked slyly.

She stiffened and smacked him so hard that he stumbled and fell backward.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY HIS NAME! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT! SIRIUS BLACK WAS 20 OR MORE TIMES THE MAN YOU COULD EVER HOPE TO BE," she yelled angrily. He regained his balance and grabbed her arm roughly. He pushed her back into the house and slammed the door.

"You want to play rough bitch," he mumbled a manic smirk on his face. She conjured up the lightning in her hands, and was just about to compress it to his chest when a silky voice from the corner interjected.

"Halina my love, as much as he earned what you are about to do to him, I assure you that for not following procedure he will be punished 10 times worse at my hand," it said. She recognized it at once. How could she have been so stupid? Her dream that; bloody Dream! Lucius was out of prison after all. And now he was in her parlor. She dropped Dolohov's shirt and watched him scurry over to Lucius.

"You didn't enlighten me that the little bitch was psycho," he mumbled at Lucius' feet.

Lucius chuckled and looked down at him. "That is because she is not. She is quite sane. You merely happened to get on her bad side," he said. Halina ran her hands through her thick silky hair. "I may be sane now but if this chaos keeps up I might loose it," she told herself silently. Lucius turned to face her and grinned broadly.

"Forgive the imposition my darling, but I was hopeful I may have a word," he said in that silky sophisticated voice. Halina heaved a sigh and nodded.

"Alright Lucius; I am truly in no disposition to fight in any case so fair enough I'll speak," she said relenting. Lucius could tell the poor love was on the boundary of her breaking point.

"Dove, I just want to know what occurred. Draco is not talking. Please sit," he said motioning to the sofa. She complied with a submissive whimper and that was when he enfolded her tenderly into his arms.

"I'll tell you if he leaves," she said taking an astonishingly immense deal of console in his presence. Lucius nodded and gazed to the corner that Dolohov was bent in. "Go you fool. I'll deal with your misbehaving later," he snapped. Halina, who still had her face hidden in Lucius' chest, heard the sharp crack as Dolohov Disappearated. Lucius continued his slow tender caresses down her hair. She was beginning to quiet, and as Lucius become aware of this he spoke.

"Now dove, tell me what happened," he said in a soft, but serious voice.

"Well…I suppose it all starts with him not wanting to marry me. He said that he never sought me and that it was all some colossal error prepared by you and my father. He said that he doesn't want to love me and doesn't want me to love him. He told me not to care any longer and to go live with Hermione. Then he asked if he could have a girlfriend. And he got one and…" she began to weep again, but Lucius had found what he was searching for. He looked over at her. Even in her agony she was the most attractive girl he had ever seen. The new girl Draco had found paled in contrast to Halina. Lucius could not help but want to embrace her. So that he did, and she again relented to him. Draco had told him that she was stubborn and wouldn't even let him touch her. How wrong he was. "Draco, my son perchance it is not that she does not want to be touched, but that you do not touch her in the right way," Lucius had said.

Draco had laughed and said, "See for yourself." So Lucius had done just that. He was right as always. Draco had always been intolerant and disinclined to do anything that required endeavor. Lucius held Narcissia responsible for spoiling him so. Halina was one of those gorgeous but obstinate creatures that took labor and perseverance. Lucius had once had a horse that was like this. A lovely snow white colt that was meaner than Voldemort. Lucius had to work and work, but in the end the horse had come round. Only to him though.

Halina was the colt and he was the instructor. He knew that one small victory like this was nothing to celebrate. Once the girl pulled herself together she would hate him even more than before. He would have to do the same with Draco. He would guide them both to love each other. On the other hand he could see why such a counterpart had not worked. Halina was an intricate and profound creature, something Draco had never accomplished.

He realized just how long he had been thinking this out. Halina had fallen asleep in his arms. Her breast was pressed ever so gently against his ribs. He felt the all too recognizable tightening against his pants. "You my dove are truly beautiful. There are not many people in this world that can be told that they have an unearthly and enduring beauty. I will make him see it my dear. I will make him love you. You must assist though. In your own charming and delicate way you will," he said kissing her forehead.

Gradually he glided out from beneath her and began the passage to her bed. He soon found it and sheltered her willowy form with a silky emerald coverlet. Halina gave a soft whine and twisted agitatedly in her slumber. Lucius placed a hand over her forehead. "Sleep soundly my dove, for you have much work to do," he said and with a little delicate kiss on the cheek he was departed.


	3. Chapter 3 Taken

Halina rose the next morning to see the sun beaming in on her dazzling and merry. She sighed remembering last night's proceedings. Had she really been calmed tenderly by Lucius Malfoy? She decided she had and that she hated herself for being so weak. There was no use in crying over spilled potion she supposed. She was not hungry in t he slightest of ways and decided to go shop for a wedding present for Ron and Hermione. She grabbed her cloak and equipped herself then Disappearated into The Leaky Cauldron. Tom greeted her warmly.

"Miss Halina a pleasure to see you. Might you like a drink…On the house?" he asked her.

"Hello Tom. I don't think so thanks. I need to get some things done today," said Halina with a semi-forced smile.

"Right then Miss Halina. See you later," he responded cheerily.

"See you later Tom," she said softly.

Halina stepped out into the alley way and tapped the bricks to the entry of Diagon Alley. The great gate opened as usual and she entered gracefully. The familiar sight of shops and fellow witches and wizards met her eyes. She smiled and strode down the street glancing at some shops and passing others. She tried to remember back to her wedding and what gifts she had received. The memory brought pain and she decided to get them some fine china.

As though adding salt to the wound she saw Draco striding down the street arm in arm with Elle. She sucked in air hoping he would not notice her. But he did and so did Elle. "Hi there hon. Aren't you that pretty little thing that was buying some things from Draco," she asked as Halina tried to dash past them. She glanced at Draco wounded.

"Sure," she said softly. "After all I was only his wife. I guess he forgot that already. Don't you worry I'll make it simple," she began to raise her voice slightly. As she did so she pulled her wedding ring off and slid it into Draco's hand. "There all finished. Enjoy your new life," she said gently.

Draco simply stared and so she just walked off. Luckily she calmed herself just in time to hear the terrorized screams from down the street. She broke out in a run as many others had done. There was a band of Death-Eaters just as she suspected. She was in no mood to see people murdered today.

"Alright you bloody fools cut the shite," she yelled stepping forward. They looked to her menacingly, then seeing who it was dropped the people they had been messing with immediately.

"Well, well, well if it isn't our leading lady. You see we were sent to get you. He wants to see you a t once. It's about the you know what on you know when," said the familiar voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Tell him he can go to bloody hell and back twice before he gets me near that mess of an evil place," she said firmly.

"He said that if you said that to tell you that if you don't he'll give you Levistus whatever the bloody hell that is," said Lestrange. Halina knew exactly what it was though and it made her flinch. Bellatrix smiled and said "There's a good girl come on."  
Halina began to breathe heavily. Levistus was the name that Voldemort had picked out for his heir and only son. The child was only a thought and it made Halina sick. That still didn't want to make her go to him any more, but it didn't look like she had much of a choice.

"Fine, I'll come," she relented.

"Thought so," said Bellatrix.

"Don't celebrate too much. I'm on my last good nerve with Voldemort and I might just snap," said Halina as two men came up and tied her arms. She didn't struggle, instead she just stood there.

"Just for that I should kill you," said Bellatrix.

"I wish you would," said Halina with a devious smirk.

"You stupid little slut. You know that he would kill me. Egg me on you dumb little bitch. I could snap you in half you little twig," she said harshly.

"Awwww… I know Bellatrix is in love with Voldemort. She has wanted him ever since her husband died. Well you can have him. You think I want to be stalked and obsessed over? He doesn't love you or me or anyone but himself. Don't you see? He doesn't want me to love and adore, he wants me as a trophy. That's all he ever thinks of is the prize," said Halina.

"He loves me. He takes care of me. I'm his favorite servant," said Bellatrix stubbornly.

"Think what you will," replied Halina.

"Shut-up just shut-up! You think you're so smart? Well you're not! He loves me so shut-up," screamed Bellatrix smacking Halina.

Halina laughed cruelly as her lip bled. The sudden whirl of black smoke threw a deathly silence over the crowd. Voldemort's voice boomed out of the cloud.

"Bellatrix, you have disobeyed your master," he said.

"No, master no. It was that wretched girl. She made me hit her," said Bellatrix fearfully.

"You dare to defy your master," he asked.

"Oh, no master. I-I-I…," her voice trailed off.

"I think that you do. Arvada Kadavra," he yelled. Some people screamed. Halina flinched as painful memories came rushing back to her. Voldemort took her gently into his arms and healed her lip. "Come on, Pet," he said taking her more tightly into his arms. She shivered at this although it was a most gentle gesture. She was his pet and nothing more. She was tired even though she had done nothing to exert herself. She leaned against him lightly letting her eyes close and her breathing slow. He smiled.

"Good girl," he said stroking her hair, "Good girl." Some people in the crowd seemed horrified as he picked her up and carried her to the softly roiling fountain. He smiled and Disappearated, Halina now asleep.


End file.
